


pride goeth before

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Poetry, Discussions of death, Free Verse, Gen, Grief, Iambic Tetrameter, Poetry, overuse of lion references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: yet when the new king’s city falls / the lion is not there at all





	pride goeth before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathClassWarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/gifts).

> Hello from university. Woo :/

The lion walks behind the king  
With claws unsheathed for foes unseen  
When by the Ring the king is slain  
The loyal lion cuts his mane

With former prince the lion stays  
On wartime roads they spend their days  
Yet when the new king’s city falls  
The lion is not there at all

The crownless one rages and cries  
His father never told him why  
The deathless lion bows his head  
And hides the truth of what’s ahead

And when the Night drowns out the sun  
The lion knows he’s nearly done  
A decade more he has to wait  
‘fore duty is consumed by fate

The King he raised is dead and gone  
And never saw the breaking dawn  
The lion cannot help but sigh  
As masses cheer the light’ning sky

The lion finds himself alone  
In front of the accursed throne  
He sits beside the empty seat  
And resigns to his only defeat

The lion lived four score and nine  
Though some say he still guards the shrine  
That lies in broken city deep  
Where three kings rest in endless sleep


End file.
